


Homemade S'mores

by hollyblue2



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kids, New house, S'mores, SO MUCH FLUFF, Their kids (Grace and Elijah), dcminibang, fireplace, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's Destiel Christmas Mini Bang | Prompt: Fireplace</p><p>Dean and Castiel and their four-year-old twins move into their new house, this one has an open fireplace and Dean has a brilliant idea of making s’mores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking part in the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang on Tumblr and I chose four prompts, this is the first one :) Art is by @nonexistenz on Tumblr :)
> 
> [HERE IS THE LINK TO THE ART!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5230961/chapters/12063734) :D (it's absolutely amazing!)

It was finally theirs, two weeks before Christmas; the best Christmas present ever if you’d ask Dean or Castiel. It was a small, three bedroom, detached house in Dean's old hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. The removal van was already on the driveway when Dean pulled the Impala up to the side of the street.

"Our home," Castiel breathed with a smile as he reached for the door handle of the Impala. Dean smiled back and leant over to give Castiel a quick kiss. He held the keys up, jangling them with a grin before looking round at their two sleeping children buckled into their car seats on the back seat.

"Can't even stay awake to move house," Dean said, smirking.

"Give over Dean, they're four."

"I know." Dean teased. "Come on.  Let's go inside."

They both exited the car and moved round to the back doors. Dean carefully unbuckled Grace from her car seat trying not to disturb her from her sleep, she had a lion stuffed toy clutched in one hand and a thumb stuck in mouth. Dean almost didn’t want to move her, but a scrunched nose and a quiet, "Daddy?" and Dean knew she was awake. He plucked her up and set her on his hip.

"Hey there sleepy. This is our new house, look." Dean pointed at their new house and the barely awake Grace smiled softly.

“This is our new house," she repeated.

"That's it. We’re going inside to see your new room now."

Dean carried Grace inside, closely followed by Castiel and Elijah, Grace's twin brother.

It was cosy and small just like Castiel wanted but big enough so that when the kids were older they could have their separate rooms.

They unlocked the house and took a tour round; sure they'd seen it before but they'd not seen it empty and theirs. As they entered the living room Dean noticed the fireplace, he’d not really noticed before because it had been boarded up.

"Hey, Cas, look. It's a real working fireplace!" Dean nudged his husband and Castiel gasped.

"Just think, cosy winters, and oh! My sister would definitely make stockings to hang above it!" Dean chuckled at Castiel’s excitement, imagining the cheesy stockings hung above a roaring fire.

“It sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

Unpacking seemed to be a chore. They made sure to unpack the kids’ stuff first so that they could go down for their afternoon nap in their new room which they both gasped at and attempted to help their daddy and papa unpack all their stuff. Elijah helped Dean to build their two beds, passing the screws and the tools across. Grace decided to help her papa fill the chest of draws up with their clothes and then stood behind her daddy to watch him build the beds with Elijah.

Once the beds were finished and the bedding added, Grace and Elijah clambered on them and promptly fell asleep, exhausted. It wasn’t often they went for their afternoon nap without protest.

Finally, most of the necessities were unpacked, the coffee maker was dribbling out coffee and Dean waited with two mugs to fill them. Castiel came into the kitchen after making sure that Grace and Elijah were asleep. He looped his hands round Dean’s waist, rucking up his shirt a little, feeling the soft flesh of Dean’s stomach underneath and planted his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“I like it here.” Castiel mumbled, smoothing his thumbs over the muscles on Dean’s sides.

“Me too, Cas, me too.” Dean leant his head onto Castiel and they stood just looking out the kitchen window.

Getting this house would never have been possible without the help of both their families. They’d both saved up as much as they could from their jobs, Dean doing all the overtime he could while Castiel worked his normal hours so he could be with the kids after work. It had been a tiring four years.

They hadn’t been expecting twins from their surrogate mother, but after the first three months of her pregnancy, they were told that there were twins and, albeit shocked at first, they were even happier that they could have their own little family.

Then it was waking up at two in the morning and then at three feeding Grace and Elijah, rocking them to sleep, Dean singing to them as Castiel watched fondly from the door way.

It was much easier now, the twins both slept through the night apart from the occasional nightmare, which had Grace clambering up on their bed a couple of times in the last year, snuggling herself between her parents as they soothed her and got her to sleep again. Elijah always seemed to tug at Castiel’s side of the bed before begging him to let him curl up with him on his side of the bed.

Noticing the coffee had finished, Dean poured out two mugs of the brown liquid, adding two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk to Castiel’s before handing it to him.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said, kissing him lightly on the neck.

“Hey, I’ll go out this afternoon, to go and find some coal and logs for the fire.”

“That would be a great idea. Did you want to take Grace and Eli?”

“Yeah, it could be fun, we can all go.” He replied.

* * *

Dean went into the kids’ bedroom just after three in the afternoon and explained that they were going shopping to buy some coal and logs.

“What for?” Elijah asked, he thrust his arms up at Dean, dropping the Duplo he’d been playing with.

“We have a fireplace. So we can have lots of warm fires in the winter.” Dean explained, hauling the four year old up and settling him on his hip.

“What do you do with a fireplace?” Grace chipped in, tugging on Dean’s jeans from where she was sat on the beige carpet.

“It keeps the house warm.” Dean walked out the bedroom, Elijah on his hip and Grace following behind.

“Why?” This was a question they seemed to be coming across more and more as they became more curious.

“Because fire is hot.” Dean smiled. He turned to face Castiel who was shrugging his trenchcoat on. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Castiel picked two small coats from the coat hooks and passed one to Dean to put on Grace while Castiel handled Elijah.

“Let’s go.” Dean said taking hold of Grace’s small hand and taking her to the car.

They spent about 2 hours trying to find a shop that actually sold coal, but eventually they found a small hardware store that sold some out the back and purchased two bags of it. The shop owner also informed them that they’d been needing kindling and fire starters as well, especially since it was their first time using a fireplace.

When Dean pulled up outside Walmart on their way home Castiel looked confused.

“I’ll be back in a moment, need to grab a couple of bits.” He said.

“Okay, we’ll wait here.” Castiel smiled. “Oh! Grab some whole milk while you’re in there too, we’re out.”

“Will do, Cas.” Dean noted, shutting the door and disappearing across the car park.

* * *

Dean was back twenty minutes later with a bag which he dumped in the car boot before getting in the driver’s seat.

“What did you get, daddy?” Grace asked from the back seat.

“Just some bits and pieces.”

“Oh. What?”

“I’m not telling!” He teased. “I did get you two some chocolate though.” Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean pulled out two mini reindeer shaped chocolate bars and handed one to each of the kids. Elijah tore his open quickly and had dug in by the time Grace who was much more particular about opening hers and then breaking off one of the antlers and eating it.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I got you one too.” From the other pocket he pulled out a chocolate shape wrapped in a clear plastic. Castiel blushed instantly.

“I can’t believe you, Dean.” Castiel chided, stashing the penis shaped chocolate bar into his pocket before their children could see. Dean just laughed and pulled out of the car park heading back home. He looked in the rear view mirror every now and then seeing the two blonde haired twins chomping away at their treat.

* * *

Five days later it was a week until Christmas. Hannah, Castiel’s sister had made them the stockings that he’d kindly asked for. Elijah’s had his name on it and a chequered Santa sleigh and Grace’s had her name and a reindeer. Hannah had put white snowflakes on Castiel’s along with his name and a Christmas tree on Dean’s in a green fabric.

“Hey, want me to light our first fire, Cas?” Dean asked. He was sat on their sofa wearing pyjamas with stripy bottoms and a plain dark shirt, Castiel leaning into him while they watched _Santa Buddies_. Grace and Elijah shared the big armchair, sat close to each other as they normally did, Dean and Castiel were thankful they didn’t argue too much.

The Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, the fairy lights danced and sparkled against the wall where the lights were dimmed, there were already a couple of presents underneath, mainly family ones, from Dean to Castiel and from Castiel to Dean and those from Grace and Elijah to their Daddy and to their Papa too. The presents from Santa still were upstairs and hiding in the bottom of Dean and Castiel’s wardrobe.

“Sure.” Cas agreed sleepily, pulling the cuff of the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing over his hand. Dean managed to get himself out from under Castiel and went to their garage to get the coal and firewood.

Pouring some coal into a bucket he heard footsteps at the garage door.

“Hello, Eli.” He smiled as the four year old poked his head round the door, arm still holding onto the door handle.

“Can I help daddy?” He wondered, letting go of the door handle and about to step in the garage.

“Ah-ah, we don’t come in the garage do we, Elijah?” Dean warned. The little boy furrowed his brow, shaking his head, and looked over to Dean with his blue eyes but stepped back into the house. “I’ll be out in a moment, you can help me then, okay.”

“Okay. Can I carry the wood? I can carry the wood.” He claimed a determined look on his face.

Dean finished up with the coal bucket and picked up the box of kindling and fire starters. He passed a small log to Elijah.

“Careful with this okay. Go and put it by the fireplace.”

“I got it, daddy”

Dean followed his son back through the house and into the living room where Grace was still watching the film. Dean watched in amusement as he saw Castiel still glued to it as well.

“Okay, buddy. Sit there,” Dean started pointing to a piece of carpet a small distance away from where Dean would actually be making the fire. “I’ll get this started okay, watch real close and when you’re older you can do it yourself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“In about ten years’ time anyway,” Castiel chipped in from the sofa.

Dean ignored the remark and began to pile the kindling in the bottom of the fireplace. He followed by putting the fire starter blocks within the small pieces of wood and then setting them alight with a match.

“Remember that fire is really hot, okay. You mustn’t touch it.” Elijah shuffled a bit and kneeled up, seemingly entranced by the dancing orange flames. Dean grabbed pieces of coal and added it to the fire covering all the flames so that the coal would catch.

“There we go. All sorted.” Dean announced, placing the fireguard in front of the flames.

* * *

Throughout the early evening, Dean kept the fire stoked and added the log that Elijah had carried in at about five in the evening after their dinner.

“How about a special treat as it’s nearly Christmas?”

“Yeah!” Grace and Elijah chimed together and Castiel looked confused.

“Okay then.” Dean responded, dashing into the kitchen to grab the supplies that he’d bought the other week. Graham crackers, some Hershey’s chocolate and big marshmallows. He melted the chocolate a little bit so it would be easier for Grace and Elijah to eat and then grabbing a wooden handled skewer he returned to the living room.

Castiel perked up when he saw the ingredients in Dean’s hand as he set them on the floor. Grace jumped off the armchair, closely followed by Elijah and they sat themselves down close to their daddy.

“Alright then. We’re gonna make some s’mores.”

“What’s a s’more?” Grace asked, cocking her head to the side. Just like Castiel does. It’s adorable and makes Dean smile every time reminding him that these really are _his_ kids.

“It’s cracker, chocolate and marshmallow. But you roast the marshmallows on the fire first.”

Dean broke one of the graham crackers in half and smeared the partially melted chocolate on one half. Skewing a big white marshmallow, Dean removed the fireguard before sticking the marshmallow into the flame and watching it sizzle and brown. He took it out just before it caught fire and took it to the cracker and chocolate smearing it off the skewer. Dean placed the other half of the graham cracker on top and squidged it down.

“And there we have it. This is a s’more.” Both children wore identical expressions, eyes wide in awe and mouths slightly agape. Dean was sure he could see Elijah’s tongue darting out and licking his lips.

“Here you go, Eli. Blow on it first it might be a little hot.”

“Can I have one too?” Grace asked.

“Of course you can, pumpkin.” Dean repeats the process and hands over the s’more, reminding Grace that it could be hot and to blow on it first.

Dean replaces the fireguard and leaves the two children on the carpet, much easier to clean that the sofa, and sat back with Castiel again.

Elijah had chocolate on his chin and his nose as he messily dug into the s’more. Grace seemed to have mushy marshmallow all over her hands and they were both giggling as they took more bites of the delicious treat.

Dean wrapped his arm round the back of his husband and Castiel leaned into him as they kept their eye on their two children.

Dean planted a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “I love you, Cas,” Dean smiled, he took Castiel’s hand and twirled the ring on his finger and stroked the back of his hand with a thumb. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [HERE IS THE LINK TO THE ART AGAIN!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5230961/chapters/12063734) :D (it really is absolutely amazing!)
> 
> The art is also on [Tumblr](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134352224117/part-of-the-deancas-christmas-minibang-2015) if you wished to reblog it! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this: look out for the other three!


End file.
